Seperti Awan
by fariacchi
Summary: Seperti awan yang selalu bergerak lambat mengikuti kemauan angin dan langit, seperti itulah hidup berjalan. Mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi itu cukup bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru. # Birthday fict for Shikamaru. ShikaXTema, canon-almost future-fict.


_Dedicated for Nara Shikamaru—my beloved Shadow Prince. Otanjoubi omedettou for him X3._

/coret/Shikamaru©Kagehime Faria/coret/ **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**Seperti Awan**

_~ a Shikamaru and Temari Story—_

_Birthday Fict for Nara Shikamaru ~_

**oleh: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Waktu telah berputar begitu cepat, tidak menyisakan kesempatan bagi siapa pun untuk memahami makna dari suatu keadaan. Kehidupan baru, kematian, segalanya saling tumpang tindih mengisi kekosongan.

Terlepas dari segala hal itu, disinilah Nara Shikamaru. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang pohon tua yang merindanginya dengan nyaman, Shikamaru melempar pandangannya pada langit biru yang luas di atasnya.

Langit tidak pernah berubah, apa pun yang terjadi di bawahnya. Begitu juga dengan kapas-kapas putih itu—awan. Awan tidak pernah berubah, tetap mengambang di langit, bergerak dengan lambat tetapi pasti. Selalu.

Shikamaru merogoh saku jaket _jounin_ yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik perak yang tak pernah lepas darinya sejak peristiwa itu. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum aroma tembakau tercium disana.

Senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Shikamaru. Sekarang ia benar-benar paham sulitnya menghentikan kebiasaan merokok. Apa boleh buat, bukan?

Mata hitamnya menyusuri pemandangan hijau di depannya. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah berubah.

Hutan klan Nara, sebuah area khusus yang hanya boleh dimasuki anggota klan. Terletak di perbatasan negara Api, berfungsi sebagai hutan lindung bagi spesies langka yang menjadi tanggung jawab klan Nara—rusa.

Rumput hijau, pohon-pohon rindang, sungguh tempat yang indah dan nyaman untuk bersantai menatap awan. Sejak peristiwa itu, Shikamaru tidak bisa menolak desakan untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Kau di sini?" sebuah suara terdengar setelah hisapan rokok yang kedua.

Shikamaru menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis manis ber-_kimono_ hitam berjalan mendekatinya setelah menyibak semak-semak pendek di sekitarnya. Rambut warna karamel gadis itu dikuncir empat dan ia tidak mengenakan _hitai-ate_, membiarkan poninya menutupi dahi dan alisnya.

Temari tersenyum sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon besar yang sama. "Kapan sih kau akan berhenti merokok?" tanyanya dengan nada terganggu seraya mengibaskan asap rokok di sekitarnya.

Shikamaru menggerutu dan mematikan rokoknya. "Merepotkan," ujarnya.

Terlalu terbiasa mendengar ungkapan itu dari sosok di sebelahnya, Temari tidak ambil pusing dan memilih duduk bersantai menikmati hembusan angin.

Setelah sekian lama dalam diam, mata _turquoise_ gadis itu membuka, dan menatap tanah gersang yang mencolok membentuk lingkaran di tengah rumput-rumput hijau hutan itu.

"Bagian itu… masih tidak ditumbuhi rumput, ya?" Temari menoleh, bertanya.

Shikamaru menatap bagian tanah aneh yang berbeda sendiri itu, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Begitulah. Sudah dicoba, tapi tak berguna."

Temari tersenyum lembut. "Artinya kamu benar-benar mengutuknya, kan? Klanmu benar-benar memenjarakannya seperti itu," gumamnya.

"Mungkin. Tanah ini tidak sudi menumbuhkan kehidupan di atas sesuatu yang merenggut kehidupan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kata-katamu itu filosofis sekali. Tumben," canda Temari sambil tertawa kecil.

Shikamaru hanya menggerutu sebelum memainkan lagi pemantik apinya.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai melatih Kazuma?" tanya Temari.

Pemuda berkuncir di sebelah gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Kurenai San memintaku menunda latihan hari ini. Ia ingin mengajak Kazuma ke makam ayahnya," jawab Shikamaru.

Temari terpekur menatap langit dan awan yang mengambang. "Cepat sekali waktu berjalan… sudah delapan tahun sejak kejadian itu—ya?"

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan sesungguhnya. Shikamaru paham akan hal itu dan ia tidak menjawab.

"Kamu tahu? Di satu sisi… aku merasa peristiwa itu membawa kebahagiaan bagiku. Karena…" Temari menoleh, menatap pemuda di sampingnya lekat-lekat, "…kau benar-benar menjadi sosok dewasa sejak saat itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Maka berhentilah menganggapku seperti anak kecil, meski kamu tiga tahun lebih tua dariku," ujarnya.

Temari meninju pelan lengan Shikamaru. "Aku sudah berhenti, tahu," sahutnya riang.

Hening lagi. Segumpal awan putih besar lewat menutupi matahari bundar yang tampak, menyebabkan keredupan nyaman di tempat itu.

"Kadang…" Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. "…ketika melihat Kazuma aku jadi ingat ketidakberdayaanku saat itu…" pandangan Shikamaru menerawang ke angkasa ketika ia bicara.

Temari memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab, "Kazuma memang mirip sekali dengan Asuma San…" Jeda sedikit. "…Tapi kau sudah membalaskan dendamnya, kan? Itu buktinya," lanjut Shikamaru.

Temari menunjuk daerah gersang yang membentuk lingkaran itu. Beberapa ekor rusa kecil merumput di dekatnya, namun menjauhi lingkaran itu seolah tanah itu adalah tempat menjijikan baginya.

"Kamu menguburnya jauh di dalam sana, mengawasinya dengan tanganmu sendiri, benar?" Temari menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tak bisakah kamu benar-benar memaafkan dirimu sendiri?" ia memandang Shikamaru lurus.

Shikamaru membiarkan pertanyaan Temari menguap di udara. Tangan gadis itu masih menggenggam erat, menunggu.

"Aku…" ia diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Temari menghela nafas sebelum menjulurkan satu tangannya dan membelai pelan rambut hitam Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kamu sudah melakukannya. Jangan sesali hal itu terus. Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kazuma?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, namun Temari tahu ia mengerti.

Delapan tahun ternyata masih belum cukup bagi Shikamaru untuk menyembuhkan luka hati atas kematian gurunya. Meskipun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin—di depan Kurenai dan seisi Konoha—bahwa ia sudah menerima dan bisa melangkah lagi, nyatanya di depan gadis ini, ia tak bisa berbohong.

Kekosongan hati itu kadang muncul begitu saja. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merokok. Ia merasa Asuma begitu dekat dengannya ketika asap-asap buram itu terbentuk. Dan Shikamaru merasa tenang—sedikit lega.

"Berhentilah jadi cengeng begitu, kamu ini masih saja tidak berubah. Dasar cengeng," goda Temari seraya menjentikkan jarinya pelan ke dahi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengaduh pelan dan menggerutu lagi, "Dasar wanita merepotkan."

Temari tertawa renyah. Hal seperti ini tidak bosan mereka lakukan sejak dulu. Rasanya seperti suatu kebiasaan yang menyenangkan. Temari merasa tenang jika menemukan kata-kata itu masih diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Seperti sebuah bukti bahwa Shikamaru masihlah sosok yang dikenalnya dulu, ia tidak berubah.

Menyandarkan kepala pada bahu bidang Shikamaru, Temari memejamkan mata untuk menikmati semilir angin yang melewati mereka.

"Aku jadi rindu dengan Sunagakure…" gumamnya.

Shikamaru menyerengitkan alis mendengarnya. Ia sedikit terganggu. "Kau mau kembali kesana? Tidak betah disini?" tanyanya serius.

Temari tertawa kecil tanpa membuka matanya. "Jangan diartikan secara harfiah dong," ujarnya. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shikamaru dan bersandar nyaman, "Aku nggak mau jauh-jauh dari kamu…"

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Shikamaru tersenyum lebar. "Manja," godanya.

"Tapi kamu senang, kan?" Temari tertawa lagi ketika Shikamaru mengacak pelan helai poninya.

"Merepotkan saja," gumam Shikamaru malas. Temari hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tembakau dari tubuh Shikamaru.

Sebuah kedamaian yang sangat dirindukan oleh Shikamaru dan Temari. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa berhenti, dan mereka membutuhkan suatu ketegasan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. Bahwa bahkan waktu pun tidak akan memisahkan mereka.

Hening merayap, beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya pembicaraan kembali mengikat mereka.

"Apa Shima sudah selesai dengan jam akademinya?" tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru bertanya.

Temari membuka matanya, mengangkat alis. "Shikamaru, kamu ini hilang ingatan atau bagaimana? Shima sedang dalam studi tur dua hari di akademi, kan?"

Shikamaru menatap Temari. "Benarkah?" ia bertanya—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu ini bicara apa, sih? Astaga," Temari menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum duduk tegak dan sekali lagi meletakkan tangan di kepala Shikamaru.

Shikamaru diam, tidak menanggapi seperti biasanya.

Temari menangkap perubahan sosok di depannya dan ia memandang khawatir.

"Shika? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Temari bertanya, nadanya tidak yakin.

"Yeah… aku hanya…" Shikamaru menghindari tatapan mata _turquoise_ Temari. "…Entahlah…" ungkapnya.

Temari tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggenggam tangan pemuda itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia selalu berada di sisinya—bahwa ia akan selalu mendengarkannya.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti, terkadang Temari bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu lembut luar biasa. Terkadang ia begitu membuat nyaman… sekaligus aman.

"Sepertinya hidupku akhir-akhir ini sedikit… entahlah—tidak bermakna," ujar Shikamaru seraya memainkan pemantik apinya di tangan kiri, membiarkan tangan kanannya dalam genggaman Temari.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Temari perlahan.

"Waktu terus berjalan… sepertinya rencana-rencana hidupku berjalan begitu lambat. Tentu—aku bahagia dengan kelahiran Shima…" ia mencengkram tangan Temari ketika mengatakannya. "…tapi di satu sisi… aku merasa bertanggungjawab untuk membesarkan Kazuma. Dan di sisi lain, aku merasa belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukan segalanya—bertanggungjawab. Semua ini terlalu merepotkan—tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya…" ungkap Shikamaru.

Temari diam beberapa detik sebelum sekali lagi membelai kepala Shikamaru. "Shika, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak ada yang ideal di dunia ini. Semua terjadi begitu saja, takdir datang tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kazuma… empat tahun hadir lebih dulu daripada Shima. Kazuma adalah tanggungjawabmu kepada Asuma San, janji hidupmu. Sementara Shima…" Temari berhenti sejenak untuk memaksa Shikamaru memandangnya. "…Ia darah dagingmu, bukan? Anak perempuan yang kamu idamkan seperti rencana hidupmu?" ia menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Shikamaru bergumam pelan, "Aku tahu… tapi…"

Temari menghentikan ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. "Seperti bukan kamu saja—membicarakan mengenai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Apa salahnya memiliki dua anak dalam sekejap? Lagipula kamu memberi mereka perhatian yang imbang, 'kan? Kazuma… sudah seperti putraku sendiri, tahu," ujar Temari.

"Kamu benar…" ia menggumam pelan, seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Menjadi _ninja_ di posisi yang baik dengan bayaran cukup, menikah dengan wanita yang tidak terlalu cantik tapi juga tidak jelek, mempunyai dua anak, yang pertama adalah perempuan dan yang kedua adalah laki-laki, akan pensiun dari pekerjaan ninja setelah anak perempuan menikah dan anak laki-laki mendapat pekerjaan, menjalani kehidupan masa tua dengan tenang bermain _shogi_, lalu meninggal lebih dulu sebelum istrimu," Temari mengucapkan itu dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

Temari tersenyum renyah, "Itu kan kehidupan yang kamu inginkan? Kurasa kita sudah sampai pada tahap mempunyai anak perempuan. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Shikamaru melembut ketika melihat ekspresi ceria Temari. Ia selalu merasakan getaran aneh yang sama—ketika ia masih dua dan lima belas tahun dulu, setiap mendapati wajah ceria Temari dan senyumnya yang tulus.

"Ya… kau benar," kali ini Shikamaru tersenyum.

Temari tersenyum lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya mungkin sudah berubah status menjadi suaminya, tapi karakter yang dimiliki pemuda itu saat masih kanak-kanak masih terbawa. Shikamaru boleh saja berkata membenci hal-hal merepotkan, tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah yang paling sering memikirkan hal merepotkan dalam otaknya yang jenius itu.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Temari terpekik pelan, membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya.

Gadis ber-_kimono_ hitam itu merogoh obi berwarna hijau tua yang melilit pinggangnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil berpita merah dan mengulurkannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Ini," ujarnya seraya menjulurkan kotak itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar linglung hingga melupakan tanggal, benar?" Temari menggodanya.

Tak menanggapi, Shikamaru memilih membuka kotak kecil itu dan menemukan sepasang anting-anting perak yang sederhana.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah melepaskan anting dari Asuma San," ujar Temari pelan. "Tapi… aku suka melihatmu dengan anting perak bundar seperti yang dulu kamu kenakan saat remaja," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kau memintaku mengenakan dua anting-anting sekaligus?"

"Tidak begitu—" ucapan Temari terpotong oleh ciuman singkat yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou_, Temari," jawabnya pelan.

Temari mengangguk sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Shikamaru. Ia mendekat dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "_Otanjoubi omedettou_…"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan memeluk erat gadis itu. Meski sesungguhnya ia benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini adalah 22 September—hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-duapuluhtiga, Shikamaru merasa puas dengan hadiah kecil dari gadis itu.

Seekor rusa jantan mendekat bersama seorang anak rusa mungil yang berjalan hati-hati di belakangnya. Temari terlonjak sedikit ketika merasakan sang rusa jantan menyentuhkan hidung tepat di tengkuknya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai wajah rusa jantan bertanduk besar itu. "Kamu masih saja belum terbiasa oleh rusa-rusa ini, ya?" ujar Shikamaru.

Temari menggembungkan pipinya sedikit. "Aku kaget tahu!" protesnya. Hanya tawa kecil dari Shikamaru yang menjawabnya.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat anak rusa mungil yang tertatih-tatih di belakang induknya. Senyumnya terulas lembut dan ia menjulurkan tangan putihnya ke arah anak rusa itu.

"Aku baru melihat yang ini, Shika?" tanya Temari tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Kini ia membelai anak rusa berbulu kecoklatan itu tepat di kepala. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena anak rusa itu memejamkan mata dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Sepertinya baru lahir beberapa hari lalu," Shikamaru berkomentar seraya ikut menjulurkan tangan ke arah anak rusa itu.

Kini dua sejoli itu bersama-sama membelai anak rusa mungil dengan tangan mereka. Keduanya tersenyum ketika tangan mereka saling bersentuhan di kepala hewan kecil itu.

Temari menoleh tiba-tiba, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu…" ujarnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Apa?"

Sang Rusa Jantan merendahkan kepala dan mendekat—seperti ingin mencuri dengar ketika Temari berbisik lembut di telinga Shikamaru.

"Satu lagi rencana hidupmu… terwujud," bisik Temari pelan.

Shikamaru menatap tidak percaya. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan _turquoise_ indah milik Temari. "Maksudmu—?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Temari meraih satu tangan Shikamaru dan membawanya untuk menyentuh bagian perutnya yang terlilit _obi_ hijau. "Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lebih jelas lagi, kan, Tuan Jenius?" goda Temari seraya tertawa renyah.

Shikamaru tak bisa berkata-kata, dan ia segera membawa Temari dalam pelukannya. "Aku—aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggungjawab," gumam pemuda itu.

Temari melembut dan membalas pelukannya. "Tidak perlu…" ia melepaskan diri untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu. "Selama kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri… aku sudah puas," jawabnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Shikamaru sekali lagi.

Rusa jantan dan anak rusa mungil itu masih berlama-lama mendekati Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka menjadi saksi bisu sebuah ciuman panjang yang lembut yang dilakukan sepasang manusia itu.

Waktu memang tidak bisa berhenti berputar.

Segalanya berlalu begitu cepat, tidak menyisakan Shikamaru kesempatan untuk berpikir atau bahkan memperbaiki rencana hidupnya.

Namun segala itu dirasa cukup.

Melangkah, mengikuti arus kehidupan kadang merupakan hal yang harus dilakukan.

Ya, seperti awan yang selalu mengambang mengikuti kemauan langit. Mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi segalanya cukup bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SELESAI ~**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Nara Shikamaru! Semoga rencana kehidupannya benar-benar terwujud di masa depan.

REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – 22 SEPT 2009 ~**_


End file.
